Personas
by ErlinBastos
Summary: Cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida tiene una misión en especifico ya sea hacernos crecer, enseñarnos a amar, a ser fuertes, a confiar, a desconfiar, ayudarnos a levantarnos e incluso derrumbarnos, nada ni nada llega por casualidad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes NO me pertenecen.

Universo Alterno

Pareja: Hak, Yona.

 **Capitulo I** _IL_

El aroma a incienso inundaba mis fosas nasales, era un aroma neutral, sonreí como una boba tomando lo último que quedaba de mis maletas.

-Señorita Yona, han llegado por usted- era la voz de una de las sirvientas del internado, estuve en esa escuela casi ocho años de mi vida, un internado para mujeres de alta sociedad, solo salía 4 semanas en total, dos en verano, dos en invierno, no era que mirara mucho a mi padre de todas formas pero como ame la sensación de libertad, pase al lado de ella creo que me hacía una reverencia, pase rápidamente al cuarto de Lili mi única amiga en ese lugar, deje rápidamente una carta sobre su cama no éramos de muchas palabras de todas formas.

-Lleva en alto la marca del instituto- la voz lúgubre de la directora provoco una mueca involuntaria por mi parte, divise el lujoso carro color negro, e ingrese a él sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, al entrar unos profundos ojos azules me encararon.

-¿Y mi padre?- el encarno un ceja dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta.

-Gracias Min Soo- era el joven chofer que cerraba la puerta, esperamos a que llenara la cajuela con mis maletas para iniciar el viaje.

-Te pregunte por mi padre- afirme elevando el rostro ligeramente, él si quiera me miraba, infle mis cachetes en protesta, bajando del carro hacia el chofer. - ¿Y mi padre?-

-Oh el primer ministro está en una junta, soy Min Soo seré su chofer personal- hizo una profunda reverencia, por alguna razón las reverencias me incomodaban, pero las creía necesarias en el personal.

-¿Quién es él?- Min Soo me miró apenado.

-Es su guardaespaldas, es hijo del general Mundok Son- Tenía que admitir que pocas cosas me impresionaban y esa frase fue una de ellas, recordaba a Mundok, solía llamarle "abuelito", fue jefe de estado mayor de la JASDF, siempre apoyando a mi padre, un excelente ser humano, pero sabía que había perdido a su esposa e hijos… mire con desconfianza al chofer, ingrese al carro encarando al guardaespaldas.

-¿Quién eres?- Seguía ignorándome. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, si crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpida para caer en un secuestro se equivocan, se que la familia de Mundok falleció hace años…- solté con un pie fuera del carro dispuesta a llamar por auxilio, el me miro gélido.

-¿Conoces la adopción?- Otra frase que no esperaba, sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

-Señorita Yona por favor entre al carro para llevarle a su casa- metí mi pie en silencio y el viaje inicio.

Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre de trabajo por lo que lo miraba poco, al entrar a la dieta nacional como parte de la cámara alta, fue quizá el año más triste de mi vida, asaltaron nuestro vehículo secuestrando a mi madre, quien antes de ser llevaba me había escondido como pudo en el carro, antes de que mi padre entregara el dinero los militares habían encontrado a mi madre muerta en un local abandonado de comida rápida, eso fue a mis cuatro años, dos años después ingrese al internado. Llegando a la casa llamo mi atención que todo seguía igual, o al menos como lo recordaba, hasta la forma de los árboles de la entrada, o el camino de piedras hasta la fuente frente a la entrada principal, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-¿Cuándo quedo electo mi padre?- el guardaespaldas me dedico una mirada aburrida, solté un suspiro mirando mis rodillas, quizá seguía molesto por haberme dicho que fue adoptado.

-Este año- su voz es grave, imponente y claro indiferente, en cuanto abrieron la puerta salí disparada a mi habitación, me sentía apenada y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, aún recuerdo a una de las jóvenes de mi generación en el internado (solo son admitidas 3 por año), descubrió que era adoptada a los 14 no pudo con la crisis existencial y acabo con su vida, desde entonces pensaba que ese era un tema serio, o al menos de cuidado.

Baje a la cocina observando despistadamente los cambios en la casa, si acaso ahora los pisos y las aplicaciones en la pared eran de mármol y todos los muebles de color negro, fuera de ahí seguía siento el mismo lugar, grande, vacío y frío.

-Joven ama- saludo jovial una señora mayor- ¡Pero que gusto tenerla con nosotros nuevamente! Ya podremos cocinar más cosas, a su padre casi no lo miramos y nos conformamos con atender al joven Hak o Min Soo…- sonreí apenas tomando varias frutas saliendo del lugar, ubique a Min Soo quien llevaba mis maletas.

-¿Dónde está el cuarto de Hak?- extrañado me dio las indicaciones, toque tres veces al llegar, su figura imponente por un momento me descoloco, era muy alto y aparentemente fuerte, me miro extrañado, ingrese a su habitación dejando la fruta en la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Disculpa que haya hecho que me dijeras que no eres hijo de Mundok, no era mi intención- por algún motivo el seguía mirándose asombrado - Es fruta de disculpa-

-Pude haber ido al comedor por ellas- soltó burlón.

-Sí, pero estas las traje yo en disculpas-

-No me molesta hablar de mi pasado… es la gente maleducada lo que si lo hace-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cambio su actitud a una seria, un poco más analítica.

-Olvídalo acepto tu fruta- le sonreí sinceramente abandonando su habitación, camine hasta encontrar un teléfono marcando el único numero qu que sabia de memoria, aguarde casi 4 timbres hasta que por fin respondió.

-¿Bueno?- esa voz gentil casi me hace suspirar.

-Soo Won, es Yona-

-¡Querida Yona! ¿cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, hoy salí del internado-

-¡pero que genial!, me daré de un tiempo para irte a visitar pronto- me sonroje volteando ligeramente, encontrándome con la mirada burlona del guardaespaldas, por impulso termine con la llamada.

-Solo venía a informarle que su padre pidió que la llevara con él- había tanta burla en su voz a pesar de su rostro indiferente.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy ostentoso al anunciar mi nombre me dejaron pasar inmediatamente con falsa alegría y cordialidad, en cambio mi guardaespaldas no corrió con tanta suerte.

-Tenemos código de etiqueta señor- afirmaron juzgando sus pantalones de mezclilla y camisa negra.

-Soy su guardaespaldas-

-Reglas son reglas…- musito el anfitrión triunfante, camine al lado del guardaespaldas.

-Infórmenle al primer ministro que su hija no llegará a la comida porque no nos dejaron pasar-

-Señorita pero usted no…- entre la desesperación el anfitrión tomo de mi brazo tratando de retenerme, le mire indiferente y mi guardaespaldas retiro su mano bruscamente pero sin hacerme daño.

-Ya la escucho- canturreo feliz, salimos dedicándonos una mirada cómplice.- Son Hak, nieto de Mundok- extendió su mano, la tome sin chistar.

-Hiryuu Yona ya conoces a mi padre- estreche su mano, su rostro era indescifrable pero sus ojos parecían amigables, antes de ingresar al carro llego mi padre… y fue algo realmente bello, siempre me he considerado independiente de él, por su escases de tiempo, porque siento que no lo conozco, sin embargo jamás dejará de ser mi padre, recibí su abrazo incomoda no sabía que hacer o donde acomodar mis brazos.

-Gracias por traer a mi hija con bien Hak- A pesar de conocerlo horas, no creía que Hak fuera la clase de personas que pudieran hacer una reverencia tan solemne. – Vamos los invito a comer, quiero consentir a mi princesa-

Ingresamos a Kitcho nuevamente al llegar a la mesa privada, esta estaba llena de globos y un simpático letrero de bienvenida a casa princesa, me emocione tanto voltee a ver a mi padre con una sonrisa que hasta me dolía el rostro.

-Y eso acaba de hacer que todo valga la pena- murmuro por lo bajo, comimos tranquilamente.- ¿Y bien ya están listos para las clases?- aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Él ira a mi colegio?- Hak me dedico una mirada sardónica.

-Pero claro, aparte de su sueldo como guardaespaldas, le asegure a Mundok que velaría por su educación, pero el entrará a la universidad alcanza los dieciocho la siguiente semana, ¿cierto Hak?-

-Así es primer ministro exactamente el 9 de agosto, acepto regalos- a pesar de ser un broma evidente le fruncí el ceño.

-Deberías de conformarte con la casa, la paga y la escuela- solté mordaz, al parecer para su diversión.

-Yo solo tomaba el puesto de hijo que habías dejado vacante- busque algo para lanzarle, pero la risa de mi padre nos interrumpió.

-Me da gusto que se lleven bien- terminamos la comida sin novedades, al llegar a casa mi padre me acompaño a la habitación dándome un fuerte abrazo- Le doy gracias a los dioses de que hayas regresado a casa, me esforzare para ser el padre que mereces princesa-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II** _Soo Won_

Soo Won era mi persona favorita en el mundo, aun recordaba cuando recién había fallecido mi madre, él me saco del funeral y me llevo a una pequeña feria, lo recuerdo tratar de animarme en cada juego, fue en el carrusel donde logro sacarme una sonrisa y grito victorioso, había tomado mi mano para buscar algodones de azúcar y justo al lado del puesto nos encontramos con una pareja en plena propuesta de matrimonio, recuerdo sus ojos ilusionados y aquella sonrisa resplandeciente cuando me tomo de los hombros.

-Ya se, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y así podré cuidar de ti- y a pesar de ser niños despertó en mi un cálido sentimiento.

Desperté feliz por el recuerdo me aliste con el uniforme del colegio, había sobrevivido al primer semestre, pero no había hecho ni un amigo, al parecer el estar en un internado para mujeres más de la mitad de mi vida, y que solo hayamos sido 30 personas, no ayudo mucho en mis habilidades sociales. El único amigo que tenía al parecer era Hak, quien a pesar de acostumbrarnos a nuestra presencia siempre mantenía una actitud gélida, arisca, era eso o un raro lapso de burlas mordaces que nos llevaban a alguna pelea infantil, sin embargo eran pequeños destellos, siempre era serio, por lo que termine utilizándolo de diario personal, solía contarle cosas desde cotidianas hasta un poco privadas fruto de la cantidad de tiempo que pasábamos juntos, que era ridícula, y de la confidencialidad que su personalidad portaba, y a pesar de ser una persona tan antipática había una broma personal que siempre utilizaba.

-Buenos días princesa…- y ahí estaba, el no dejaba de utilizar ese apodo al hablarme, justo después que nos conocimos gracias al cartel de mi padre, el me llamaba de esa forma, le voltee los ojos antes de contestar.

-Buen día plebeyo- descendimos al comedor parecía el inicio de un día común y corriente sin embargo hoy venía Soo Won, el simple hecho de volver a verlo me llenaba de una sensación cálida en mi estómago, desayune fresas con moras azules.

-Niña ¿está segura que eso es todo lo que va a comer?-

-¡Claro, no quiero verme inflamada!- la sirvienta me dedico una mirada preocupada, Hak ni se inmuto, al terminar corrí a la habitación había ordenado a todo el personal joven femenino que dejara cualquier actividad y fuera a auxiliarme.

-Señorita tenemos que tener listo para la fiesta que va a ofrecer su padre- trato de objetar una rápidamente le dedique una mirada resentida.

-Esto es mil veces más importante… bien ahora díganme ¿Cuál atuendo me favorece más?, no tengo que verme infantil, quiero llamar la atención- y así después de 23 cambios de vestido y tacones, eligieron un vestido color plateado ligeramente azulado de falda plisada, la parte del torso era entallada al cuerpo y con un escote en "V". – Bien ahora hay que perfumarlo con incienso – terminada la comanda abandone la habitación rumbo al despacho de mi padre. – ¡Ya elegí el vestido de hoy!- canturreé feliz, me dedico una mirada de alegría antes de asentir orgulloso. – Solo hay un problema… quiero pintarme el cabello- ante eso su rostro se quebranto.

-¿Por qué?-

-No me gusta, no me gusta su color, ni su forma no está lleno de chinos ni es lacio, no lo entiendo, de hecho inicia lacio pero termina en ondas- denote que ya no estaba entendiendo. – No es manejable- frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Princesa si hay algo que tienen tu madre, tu abuelo que en paz descansen y tú es un color de cabello único- Y eso vaya que lo sabía, no era pelirroja ni castaña, mi cabello era caoba oscuro, lo había buscado en internet varias veces para saber que estilo de ropa combinarle, el problema era al sol se miraba casi vino, definitivamente no era normal le voltee los ojos saliendo del despacho.

Fui vestida y arreglada por las sirvientas no salí a la bienvenida de la fiesta por que no conseguían un peinado que me pareciera, Hak quien no agradaba de las reuniones sociales se encontraba recostado en mi cama comiendo frutas.

-Ya es tarde princesa- musito después de ver su reloj por tercera vez, me dedico una mirada burlona.

-Soo Won no es de los que llega temprano a estos eventos, necesito verme perfecta para cuando llegue- el tomo juguetonamente un gajo de mandarina, Min Soo entró al cuarto a dejar el itinerario de mañana.

-Señor Hak, Soo Won tiene tiempo preguntando por usted- Y así mi mundo se vino abajo salí disparada hacia la reunión, iba tan rápido que no repare en la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, hasta que choque con alguien.

-Yona- aquella voz era como una caricia, levante el rostro encontrándome con la amable figura de Soo Won, lo primero que observe era lo alto que se miraba, era delgado como recordaba pero me sentía segura en sus brazos, le mire con anhelo, él me sonrió y dirigió su mirada por encima de mi cabeza. – Creí que me habías abandonado-

-Tenía trabajo señor- era Hak, los mire extrañada.

-Soo Won, ¿Cómo conoces a mi guardaespaldas?- él me miró contrariado, tomo de mi hombro para detenerme un momento y se dirigió a Hak.

-Creí que no querías ese trabajo-

-El señor Il fue muy convincente-

-Pero, también te ofrecí formar parte de mi equipo de seguridad- parecía casi ofendido, no tanto como yo me sentía ahora siendo ignorada por el hombre que amas por el que te ignora o se burla de ti.

-Mundok cerro el contrato- finalizo Hak tomando una de las copas de champan que ofrecían, Soo Won no pudo ocultar la decepción.

-¿Es malo que sea mi guardaespaldas?-

-¡Oh no! Al contrario querida Yona, Hak es la mejor opción, fue entrenado por Mundok e incluso a los trece capacitaba a militares en defensa corporal, por eso quería que fuera parte de mi seguridad, pero pensándolo bien es bueno que tengas a alguien de su nivel- sonrió complacido. -¿Qué les parece si bailamos amigos?- tomo mi mano con la derecha y la de Hak con la izquierda, Hak se retiró amablemente.

-No forma parte de mis servicios señor…-

-Oh está bien… pero antes sabes que no debes decir señor, solo Soo Won como antes-

-Sé muy bien mi posición señor- dio una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

-¡Es tan genial!-

-¡Es un ingrato!- masculle molesta por el obvio rechazo por parte de Hak, Soo Won volteo y me regalo una sonrisa.

-No había notado tu cabello se ve hermoso pequeña Yona- concedió dándome unas ligeras palmaditas, tomo mi mano y me condujo a la pista de baile – ¿Ya pensaste en qué te gustaría de cumpleaños?- mis ojos se iluminaron apenas caía en la cuenta era 7 de febrero, estábamos a 2 meses de mi cumpleaños.

-¡Aun falta!-

-Pero puedes decirme desde ahorita, así conseguiré algo digno para ti- su mano se ciñó a mi cintura y su mirada parecía más intensa, apenas podía respirar – Cada vez dejas más de ser una niña- me quede hipnotizada por su amable sonrisa, cerré los ojos esperando con anhelo… un primer beso que nunca ocurrió.

Ya pasaba de la media noche, una noche increíble me la pase platicando con Soo Won, recibiendo sus halagos y bailando cualquier canción que yo quisiera, reía de todo lo que decía, ame escuchar sus historias, saludamos a muchos personajes del consejo quienes ya parecían tener una excelente opinión de él y para festejarlo regresaba de la cocina con unos dulces que había mandado a traer desde Francia, los había prohibido con la esperanza de compartirlos únicamente con el dueño de mi corazón, lo encontré en el pasillo con otro joven a quien ya había ubicado como su mejor amigo.

-Vaya que traes muerta a tu primita…- el tono mordaz obligo a amilanarme y esconderme entre las cortinas negras del pasillo.

-¿A qué te refieres Kye-Sook?-

-¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?, tu prima está loca por ti, lo juro en tres ocasiones prácticamente te ha pedido que la beses- enrojecí un poco ante la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Te equivocas, somos muy unidos sí, pero Yona es una niña por eso es cariñosa y no se mide, aparte jamás la miraría en ese sentido es muy joven y es familia-

-Ahora siento lastima por ella-

-Pero que malo eres Kye-Sook- la voces cada vez se entendían menos y mis lágrimas eran más, pero que tonta… tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿Cómo pude pensar que Soo Won se fijaría en mí?, él siendo el sol y yo…

La cortina se corrió revelando la imagen de Hak.

-Encontré al mapache- informo en el pequeño micrófono que se escondía en la solapa de su traje.

-¿Mapache?-

-¿Te has visto la cara?- en lugar de pelear le pase de largo corriendo a mi habitación, hasta caer rendida en un mar de lágrimas.

A pesar de la trágica noche del 7 de febrero y de tratar de olvidar a Soo Won la semana posterior a aquello, lo vi imposible, yo lo amaba y eso no iba a cambiar, decidí dar lo mejor, cumplir 16, enamorarlo, seguir creciendo y que me tomase en cuenta.

Así que al fin 7 de abril día en que cumplía mis 16 años, la fiesta sería para miembros del consejo claro ya que a pesar de cursar el segundo semestre de aún no hacía amigos, mi padre había ido a una reunión en china y esperábamos su regreso. Hak y yo comíamos dulces de la recepción en el pasillo del ala de mi padre.

-Deberías darme tu numero- opine vergonzosa sosteniendo el dispositivo móvil que me habían entregado las sirvientas como ordenes de mi padre acompañado de una carta que decía que podría llamarlo cuando quisiera y el siempre estaría para mi.

-Vivimos juntos, comemos juntos y tu bachillerato esta justo al lado de la facultad- después de ello tomo el teléfono y grabo su número.- No abuses-

-¡Yona, Hak!- Y como siempre Soo Won no podría verse más resplandeciente aunque quisiera. – Feliz cumpleaños – murmuro colocando un pequeño prendedor en mi cabello. – Oh no te preocupes es el primer regalo de muchos- lo mire esperanzada recordando mi decisión de enamorarlo, Hak tosió incómodo.

-Perdí el micrófono de seguridad en el despacho-

-¡Te ayudamos a buscarlo!- Me decepcione ante la efusividad de Soo Won por hacer una actividad de 3 en lugar de buscar pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Saben que… ustedes busquen aquí, yo buscaré en el camino, quizá lo tire antes –

-¡Muy buena idea Hak! Te esperaremos aquí- iniciamos a buscar entre los muebles, ya se escuchaba música por parte del ensayo de la orquesta, Min Soo había anunciado que iban a practicar horas antes del evento para la acústica del lugar.

-Soo Won…-

-¿Si?- él aun no dejaba de hurgar entre los sillones.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte…- volteo serio.

-¿Todo bien?- tomo asiento encarándome.

-Yo…- inicie caminando hacia la puerta que estaba justo del lado del escritorio.- Yo sé que tu no… que tu no… espera… ¿recuerdas el día del velorio de mi madre, cuando fuimos a la fiesta?- el asintió levemente, se le veía sorprendido. - ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando vimos a esa pareja al lado de los algodones de azúcar?- su rostro se cubrió del más hermoso de los carmesí – Desde entonces yo te amo… ¡yo te amo Soo Won! Quiero estar contigo- termine, abriendo la puerta corriendo a través del pasillo encerrándome en el baño del despacho-

-Yona, yona, abre la puerta… Yona tenemos que hablar… Yo también siento algo similar- mi corazón resplandeció ante aquello, lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de mis ojos, me levante de la bañera corriendo la puerta de cristal cuando el ligero vibrar de mi celular me interrumpió, la pantalla anunciaba el nombre de mi padre, estaba por decirle que acababa de interrumpir el momento más bello de mi vida pero cuando respondí solo escuchaba sollozos de él.

-¿Padre?-

-Princesa…- su voz sonaba agotada, cansada- Disculpa que no pueda llegar a tu cumpleaños princesa, me acaban de detener en china y esta es mi única llamada posible- sentí un vuelco en el pecho, Soo Won seguía tocando ligeramente, llamándome de una forma tan llena de amor, me precipite fuera de la tina.

-¡Soo Won han detenido a mi padre!- antes de que abriera la puerta mi padre grito.

-¡Huye de él!, ¡él me tendió la trampa!- mi mano se suspendió sobre el seguro aun puesto.

-Yona- La voz de Soo Won era seca, fría, nada que ver con la voz anterior -¿Quién te dijo eso?... Abre la puerta-

-¿Cómo que Soo Won hizo esto?-

-¡El lleva organizo todo hija!, ¡huye de él!... no esperen, esperen por favor, cinco minutos más, déjenme hablar con mi hija por favor, ¡Yona te amo!- la llamada se cortó, la puerta del baño inicio a ser golpeada sordamente, parecía que trataba de derribarla, entre el miedo, la decepción, mi corazón hecho añicos, la negación, presione el tercer nombre guardado en la lista de contactos.

-¿Si?-

-Hak…- mi voz era un hilo


End file.
